The retina is a delicate neural tissue lining the back of the eye that converts light stimuli into electric signals for processing by the brain. Within the eye, the retina is disposed upon underlying retinal pigment epithelium and choroid, which provide the retina with a supply of blood and nutrients. A common and potentially blinding condition known as retinal detachment occurs when the retina becomes disassociated from its underlying retinal pigment epithelium and/or choroid with the accumulation of fluid in the intervening space. The loss of visual function appears to be more pronounced when the retinal detachments involve the central macula.
Unless treated, retinal detachments often result in irreversible visual dysfunction, which can range from partial to complete blindness. The visual dysfunction is believed to result from the death of photoreceptor cells, which can occur during the period when the retina is detached from its underlying blood and nutrient supply. Reattachment of the retina to the back surface of the eye typically is accomplished surgically, and despite the good anatomical results of these surgeries (i.e., reattachment of the retina) patients often are still left with permanent visual dysfunction.
There is still a need for new methods and compositions for maintaining the viability of photoreceptor cells following retinal detachment and for preserving vision when the retina ultimately becomes reattached.